We Are Demons
by DragonHolder89
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey always wished for Love. Wha they didn't expect is for 4 demons to show up at their doorstep battered and bloody. boyxboy. AtemXYugiXOC. rated m. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairings: AtemXYugiXOC-Trey

MarikuXMarikXMalik

AkefiaXBakuraXRyou

Looks of Ocs:

Trey-Black and red short hair like Kyo from FB , green eyes, right ear pierced, and right nipple pierced.

Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey always wished for love. What they didn't expect is for 4 demons to show up at their doorstep battered and bloody.

Rated: M for lemon(s), language, voilance, gore?, death?

Demons: All can change into different things cause of their shadow powers. for my sanity and yours each has a powerful form of dragon or wolf.

 **"BOLD"** = yelling

 **"BOLD"** =Talking in demon form

/talk/ = mind-link

DisClaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER TREY.

Chapter 1

Yugi was sitting under the cherry tree in the school courtyard eating lunch. "Hey, Yug'," said Joey as he sat down next to Yugi. "Hi, Joey. Where's Ryou and Malik?" Yugi asked while taking a bite of his sandwich. Joey shrugged, "No idea." They sat and ate in silence for about 5 minutes.

 **"HOW DARE YOU."**

Yugi and Joey jumped and turned to see Ryou and Malik run over. "What happened?" asked Joey. Before either could answer, Tea came over.

"Both of you bitches need to go to hell," she said with venom in her voice. Joey shook his head, "Tea you need to calm." Tea looked at joey than back at Ryou and Malik, " Stay away from me, bitches." Tea then started to leave when Yugi spook up, "Tea you need to apologize to Ryou and Malik." Tea stopped walking, "No I don't slut." "Fine, wench," mumbled Malik. Tea left before Ryou nudged Malik.

"That wasn't really nice, Malik," said Ryou. "And she is?" retorted Malik. Yugi smiled, "It would be nice to have some protection." "Yea, who would also be our lovers," said Ryou and Malik. "Yep, that would be nice," commented Joey just as the bell rang.

After school the 4 friends were sitting around the living room in their house eating pizza and doing homework. DING-Dong goes the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said Yugi. Yugi opened the door to 3 people standing there with one unconscious person all bloody and battered. "We need help," said one with brown hair and blue eyes. Yugi nodded and let them in.

Joey appeared in the living room doorway, "Who's there, Yug'?" Yugi pushed Joey out of the way. "Lay your friend down on the couch," said Yugi.

The brown-haired boy helped a white haired boy who looked like Ryou and the one who looked like Malik lay a black and red-haired teen with tan skin down on the couch.

the brown-haired boy turned to Yugi, "Thank You. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Seto." Seto pointed to the others, "This is Bakura and Marik." the white-haired boy nodded, "Yep. I'm Bakura." the other just smirked while eyeing Malik. Bakura turned to the teen on the couch. "This is Trey," he said, "He got hurt pretty bad."

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Well you're welcome. I'm Yugi. These are my friends Joey, Ryou, and Malik." Joey nodded, "nice to meet you." Ryou and Malik smiled, "Hi." Ryou looked at Trey, "Let me go get the first aid kit." Ryou left then came back with the kit. He handed it to Bakura who turned to Trey and started cleaning him up. It took about 2 hours to clean and bandage Trey.

"So do you mind telling us what happened?" asked Joey. Seto looked at Bakura and Marik, who nodded. "Fine, you guys did help," said Seto.

 ***Flashback* 6 hours ago**

Trey and Seto was Sitting in the gardens waiting for the meeting to end when Bakura and Marik ran up to them. "What is with you two?" asked Trey. Marik smirked, "We got permission to go scout the city." "We want you two to come," said Bakura.

"Why would the prince leave with the two of you?" sneered Seto. Trey smiled, "I'll come." He then turned to Seto, "Meaning you have to come." Seto growled, "Fine." The four then left the palace.

"Can we go now?" asked Trey. After 3 1/2 hours of exploring Trey was bored. "You said you wanted to come," said Seto. "I know. But I'm getting a weird feeling of being followed," said Trey.

Bakura and Marik looked around, but didn't see anything. That was until something grabbed Marik and flung him right into Bakura. Seto grabbed Trey when several knives were thrown at them. the knives hit a shield that Seto created.

"Well, well, well. The Prince has the Priest to protect him. That won't last," said someone with silver-gray hair covering half his face and a red suit.

Seto growled, "Pegasus. What the hell do you want?" Pegasus laughed, "Should be obvious, The Demon Kingdom." Trey growled as he started transforming into a panther. " **Seto, transform now** ," growled Trey. Seto nodded and transformed into a dragon(a blue-eyes white dragon).

Once transformed, he was joined by Bakura and Marik in wolf form. " **You won't get the kingdom or Trey,** " growled Bakura. "Oh. On contrary," said Pegasus, " I will." Pegasus snapped his fingers and 11 shadow creatures emerged. "Attack my slaves," called Pegasus. 5 went for Trey, while 2 a piece went for Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik dealt with theirs easy. When done they turned to see Trey wounded on the ground with 3 creatures left. Seto and Bakura took care of the last 3 while Marik helped Trey.

" **It hurts, Marik** ," said Trey before he lost consciousness and turned back to human. Marik looked to Bakura who came over while Seto looked for Pegasus. When he found no sign Seto turned to the others. "How is he?" Seto asked after turning back. "Not good," said Marik, "He lost quite a bit of blood." "let's find some place to rest," said Bakura. Seto agreed.

 ***End Flashback***

"So we saw your lights on and took a chance," said Seto. "Well, we're happy to help," said Yugi.

"Let's move Trey somewhere more comfy," said Ryou. Bakura nodded, "Yea, we should. We don't want to head back and the Pharaoh have our heads."

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at the others oddly. Marik saw the look and smiled, "The Pharaoh is Trey's mate." "Oh, we didn't know," said Yugi sadly. Seto smiled, "You like Trey, don't you?" Yugi blushed, but nodded. Seto nodded, "Take Trey to Yugi's room. Future mates need to stay together."

TBC...

me:I hate what I did to myself.

Yugi: maybe you should stop thinking of bad stuff.

Seto: yea you should.

Me: Quite. Please review.

Yami: Please do or else. *sits on my lap*

Me: Yami get. You're not even in this story. *Pushes Yami off lap*

Yami: Yea I know. Why?

Yugi: Cause, you keep doing things.

Atem. Alright everyone stop. *others stop*. Review or else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***At the Palace***

Atem walked from the throne room to the Gardens, where Trey said he'll be. "You handled the proposal better than expected," commented Seth. Atem looked at his cousin, "Well Ishizu said Solomon wanted it."

Right then a guard came up, "Sire. The Prince, Priest , and two guards aren't in the palace." Atem growled, "Then where is my mate?" The guard bowed, "At the moment he is at Lady Ishtar's house." Seth nodded, "Dismissed." Seth turned to Atem, "If he's there , he's be safe." Atem nodded, "At least Seto is with him. Let them stay there tonight, but tomorrow if they don't come back, we go get them." Seth bowed, "Yes, Sire."

Atem then headed to his chambers. Once inside he layed down. "I hope Trey's alright. I also hope that we can convince this mate-to-be to like us," sighed Atem as he fell asleep.

 ***Ishtar House***

When Ishizu got home she found Seto, Bakura, and Marik sitting in the living room with her little brothers. She was told what happened and allowed them to stay. Seto sent a letter to the Palace about where the were. Ishizu also proceeded to tell Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Yugi about the soon-to- be mating.

 ***Later that night***

 ***With Marik and Malik***

"So Marik, I guess I'm to be your mate?" asked Malik. "Yea, mine and Mariku's," said Marik as he held Malik. "Cool," said Malik. He leaned up and kissed Marik. "Night," he said. "Good night," said Marik as they fell asleep.

 ***With Bakura and Ryou***

Bakura held Ryou's hands above his head while kissing him. "'Kura," moaned Ryou, "I...stop, please." Bakura stopped, "What's wrong?" Ryou shook his head, "I'm not ready, I'm tired, and we should wait for Akefia." "Oh," said Bakura, "that's fine." Bakura than smiled as he laid down and pulled Ryou to him. "Goodnight, 'Kura," said Ryou. "Night," said Bakura falling asleep.

 ***With Seto and Joey***

 **B** oth were asleep curled in each others arms.

 ***With Yugi and Trey***

Yugi was sitting on the edge of the bed when he heard a moan. He turned to look at Trey. Trey was looking at Yugi with a loving and confused look.

"You're awake," said Yugi. "Yea," said Trey as he sat up. Yugi, however, pushed him back down. "You're injured. No moving." Trey chuckled, but nodded, "So where am I and who are you?" Yugi smiled, "You're at the Ishtar house. I'm Yugi. Your cousin brought you here cause you were injured." Trey nodded, then gasped, "Ishtar? As in Ishizu Ishtar?" Yugi nodded then frowned. "Do you know her?" he asked. Trey nodded, "She comes to the palace alot. She came today to talk to Atem about mating her little brothers."

"Yea I know. She told us," said Yugi. Trey just nodded as Yugi turned away. "Yugi?" Trey asked before taking the smaller in his arms, "If you think I don't like you, you're wrong." Yugi looked at him and pouted, "But I don't think it should be arranged." "And it's not," Trey said kissing Yugi. When they parted, Yugi smiled. "I love you," he said. "Love you, too, Little One," said Trey. Yugi blushed and curled up to Trey. Soon calm even breathing was all that came from both Yugi and Trey.

 ***Next Day***

Atem was in a very bad mood. He had yet to hear anything on whether or not his mate and mate-to-be were ok. The council was very weary about what had made him so pissed.

About 15 Minutes after the lunch break was over a guard came into the throne room, "My Pharaoh, your mates are here and Prince Trey is bandaged up." Atem shot up and out of the throne room. he ran straight to his chambers. On the outside stood Marik, Bakura, and 2 people he never saw before. Marik and Bakura bowed as Atem passed and entered his chambers.

Upon entering, Atem was met with Seto fussing over Trey, and two more people he never saw. "Seto, what are you doing to my mate?" asked Atem as he walked over to the bed.

Seto looked at Atem, "Seeing if the injuries from Pegasus's shadow creatures are healed yet." Atem's face went from worried to extremely pissed off, that even his form started to change. Seto stepped away from Trey and walked over to the 2 unknowns. "Yugi, go over by Trey. Joey and I are leaving," said Seto. Yugi nodded and sat on the bed behind Trey, as Seto and Joey left.

"Atem calm down," said Trey, "You're scaring our mate." Atem looked passed Trey at Yugi and saw him shivering with tears in his eyes. Atem calmed down enough to be his human form. "What happened?" asked Atem when he sat next to Trey. "Pegasus ambushed us," said Trey, "He sent 5 creatures at me. And I was in panther form." Atem nodded, "And of him?"

Yugi looked at Trey then Atem, "Seto brought him to our house on a whim." Atem smiled and hugged Trey, "At least your alright." Trey chuckled, "Yea and I got to spend time with our mate." Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around trey's neck. "Yep. Now you both should know that I'm human right," he asked. They both nodded. "We know. So we'll turn you into one of us when you're ready," said Atem. Yugi smiled and leaned close to Atem, "Thank you." He then sealed their lips together.

 ***Elsewhere***

Several forms surrounded the demoness as she lay thinking. " **I need to get in the palace to meet my mate: the king** ," she said. "And you will, my dear," said Pegasus as he appeared. " **How will I do that**?" she asked. "Quite simple, my dear," he said, "There is a ball coming up that you will attend." the demoness jumped up and yelled, " **Now I'll be Queen.** " Pegasus nodded, "And I will be Supreme Ruler." He then started laughing and she joined him.

TBC...

Me: Can you guess the Demoness?

Yugi: Better not be her.

Me: Not saying. find out next chapter.

Yugi: It is HER. *turns to Yami who has yet to be thrown in room* He put HER in Demon form.

Yami: *looks at me* you can put some one you hate there, but not me who happens to be one you love.

Me: Yes. I can.*pouts* But I'll think about putting you somewhere. *taps chin* maybe our kid.

Yami: That will be fine. *walks away smiling*

Yugi: Please review and comment whether Yami should be our son or something else.*smiles, waves, and runs after Yami*


End file.
